


七夕快乐

by susssan



Category: Yuri!!! on ICE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susssan/pseuds/susssan
Summary: 是个七夕贺文-备用链接wwww





	七夕快乐

r18  
-  
当做七夕贺文  
-  
警告：*跳蛋上街什么的(咳) *dirty talk   
-  
会不会有人听见什么的emmmm就当没人去那个厕所吧  
那个厕所很干净的，就当老维提前探过底emmm  
如果OK的话以下正文  
-  
周末的步行街上人格外多，周围都是嘈杂又喧嚣的交谈和大笑声，拥挤不堪。而维克托和勇利正在这条街上毫无目的的乱逛来打发无聊的一天。  
两人看起来只是在走路，甚至有时还会低声交谈几句，但胜生好像身体有些不舒服的的半靠在恋人身上，一直手使劲攥住维克托的袖子，双唇紧紧抿着。  
-  
“维克托……”勇利轻声哼哼，几乎是从嘴中挤出破碎的语句。“快…快拿出去……”  
面对恋人的求饶，但身边的俄罗斯男人显然没这么好心，他只是用手环住对方的腰把勇利搂的更近了点，嘴角的上扬显示出他此刻心情极好。  
“不行哦，勇利答应了。”  
听到这句话的胜生勇利内心暗骂了维克托好几遍——昨天维克托堵着前端不让他释放，威逼利诱之下做出的承诺内容到底是什么勇利根本就忘得干干净净，只是隐约记得被高潮的快感夺取理智时胡乱点头答应下来了。  
谁知道今天一早维克托居然说要他塞着某种不可描述的小玩具上街！  
现在开弓已无回头箭，勇利只好被迫感受着体内震动的东西带给他一阵阵酥麻。  
“唔……”  
额头已渗出细汗，脸颊上是因为情欲而产生的红晕。勇利尽力忍着不呻吟出声，可快感从下体传来，他能感受到润滑剂和分泌出的肠液已经将内裤染湿。  
忽然，身旁的维克托凑过来轻轻在他耳边说了几句，勇利双眼骤然睁大。  
“到底什么程度才是勇利忍不住的呢？”  
伴随这句话而来的是不怀好意的微笑和明显加剧的震动频率。  
勇利有些僵硬的转过头不去看对方，却因为突然的刺激导致双腿发软，要不是有环在腰间的手帮助保持平衡勇利几乎要栽下去。  
缓缓抬头朝维克托投去愤怒的目光，但是无良的男人只是看着勇利得意的笑着，骤然身体里的跳蛋震动又高了一个等级。  
“嗯呜……”  
没控制住的呻吟从嘴里跑了出来，开始有路人向他们投去探究的目光，可维克托只是笑着对他们解释。  
“我的恋人有些头晕，大概天太热了吧？”

震动时断时续，总是在勇利适应了小幅度的震动之后突然加大，好几次几乎都要让他叫出声来，但在公共场合的羞耻心和仅存的理智制止了任何令人浮想联翩的声音被吐出。  
来自后面的刺激让勇利难以抑制的在脑中忆起一些不和谐的场景，偏偏维克托还在这时候有好死不死的开了口。

“勇利可是突然就兴奋起来了哦～是想到昨天晚上我干你的时候了吗？还是你后面早上被我撑开塞进去跳蛋的感觉？啊，勇利的身体竟然擅自起了反应，真不乖呢。”  
“嗯啊…哈……”突然的加大震动等级让勇利手紧紧扯住维克托靠在对方身上艰难的喘气，眼神已经开始涣散，水雾漫上棕色的眸子，眼尾微微发红。“我没……没想…嗯……”  
“没想吗？我更喜欢诚实的孩子，勇——利。”笑容继续加深，维克托扶住勇利几乎已经没力气支撑自己，只是依靠着他才能站立的身体，看着勇利拼命忍耐但又想解放的表情，感到难以控制的欲望全部朝着下身涌去。  
持续的刺激让两人都不太好受。  
“不…哈…”勇利拼着最后的理智颤抖出声。“我想射……呜啊…嗯……我……。”  
勇利不禁埋怨起自己来——在繁华的步行街上，身体最隐秘的地方被刺激着，还被恋人不断刺激去回忆各种画面，这一切反而让他变得更兴奋，已经渗出液体的性器可怜巴巴的叫嚣着想射精的欲望。  
“可以哦勇利，再忍耐一下……”维克托急匆匆的半搂半抱着勇利朝最近的厕所走去，他也快要忍不住了，对方的每个表情，每次压抑的呻吟，甚至是身上传来的和自己相同的沐浴露味道也时时刻刻都在撩拨着维克托脑内理智的那根细线。  
内心苦笑了一下，维克托想着大概勇利在煽动自己这方面真的是个天才吧。  
——  
维克托在他们锁上隔间门瞬间就把勇利狠狠压在墙壁上，用侧脸像小兽一样轻蹭了几下勇利通红的脸颊，随后不能说是温柔的的吻狠狠落在对方唇上。  
一瞬间勇利就感觉呼吸被对方夺去，灼热又令人安心的气息扑面而来，几乎是被吓得愣怔住了——在勇利印象中维克托的吻一直很温柔，从来不是这种充满侵略性，与占有欲的深入。先是被用舌舔舐过双唇，随后维克托用牙齿轻咬了一下勇利因为被吸吮过而微微红肿的唇瓣，勇利吃痛的叫了一声，却被男人抓住了空隙。维克托含住对方的舌轻轻的吸吮，又转而探索勇利的牙龈和上颚，柔软却有力的刺激着粘膜疯狂分泌唾液。  
勇利几乎是要溺死在这个吻里，没什么经验的24岁青年显然不是维克托的对手，一阵阵酥麻从口腔中传出，让他眯起眼无意识的开始回应对方。  
漫长的亲吻结束后维克托转而将唇舌下移，在勇利脆弱敏感的颈侧舔弄，感受到被照顾的那部分皮肤轻颤着，头上传来细小的闷哼。

“勇利，把裤子脱下来吧。”  
虽然这么说但显然维克托没想等着让勇利自己行动，话音刚落他便伸手解开对方运动裤的裤带，双手向下一拉，几乎是微不可闻的衣物落地声，肌肉匀称的白皙双腿就暴露在了空气中。  
“内裤也要脱掉哦～”  
最后一层薄薄的布料消失，可怜的性器便暴露在了维克托眼前，勇利的阴茎像他本人一样干净，形状优美，规格绝对不能说是小但是比起维克托还差了点。此刻它的顶端正渗着透明液体，充血肿胀着紧贴在勇利的小腹上。  
“嗯……维…帮我……”抬头把自己的双唇贴上去给了维克托一个讨好似的亲吻，勇利含糊的嘟囔着，轻轻拉过维克托的一只手放在自己的性器上。“我好难受……哈啊……”  
从善如流的上下撸动起来，维克托一边用另一只手掀开勇利的上衣，不断在脖颈，小腹和胸膛上舔舐辗转，一边嘴中用叹息的语气来叫着勇利的名字。  
“乖，自己把它拿出来吧……”意有所指的放下对方上衣，手划过股沟和小穴。“勇利也很难受对吧，勇利更希望我插进去不是吗？”  
手指缓缓的深入后穴。“唔……”已经被刺激了一个上午的穴道稍有碰触便产生强烈的刺激，混杂在其中的羞耻让勇利难耐的哼了出来，身体轻轻跟着颤抖。  
“继续吧，相信我。”  
听到维克托的话以后勇利仿佛被蛊惑了，伸进第二根手指……  
“哈啊……哈…呜……”  
“勇利，你真该看看现在的自己，美丽令人移不开眼呢……”  
“不快一点吗？还是勇利其实是个小变态，喜欢跳蛋在身体里不拿出来的感觉？”  
“真可爱呢，只不过说了几句，小勇利就快忍不住了～”  
被他的话语刺激得终于快要崩溃，“不……不要说……”勇利的声音几乎是带着哭腔。  
终于动作轻柔的抽出勇利的手指，维克托用一种关切的语气说：“没关系的勇利，很辛苦不是吗？我来帮你好了。”  
接着勇利就听到裤子拉链的声音，还没反应过来一个又热又硬的东西就抵上了他的穴口。想到跳蛋还在里面勇利慌忙的摇头阻止。  
“维克托…维恰……啊…先拿出来……”  
“你说什么？”维克托突然拨弄起遥控器，跳蛋仿佛已经达到了最高震动等级一般在体内震动着，强烈的刺激之下勇利抑制不住的哭喊出声。  
“啊……呜呜……不要……快点关掉……快……”  
维克托忍着立刻插进去的冲动，挺动着腰在穴口处浅浅的抽插，却不深入。  
“勇利，说你喜欢我。”  
“啊……我…我喜欢维克……嗯呜…维克托……”肠道里激烈震动的跳蛋和浅浅戳刺的性器将勇利狠狠撩起却又在半空不上不下让他难以忍受的仰起了头，眼里蒙上一层雾气。  
“说你在这个世界上最喜欢我了。”  
维克托依旧持续着不紧不慢的节奏。  
“我在……哈…在这个世界上……呜呜……最喜欢维克托了…嗯……”  
被欲望占领的身体似乎全然忘记了仍留在体内的跳蛋，只能无意识的缓缓向后撅起臀部想让恋人的性器插得更深一点，给予自己快感。而后面的抽动的分身却总是躲开。  
突然感到一个巴掌轻轻地拍打在了自己的臀瓣上，耳边传来假装生气实为愉悦的声音。  
“勇利，你爱我吗？”  
“啊……啊哈……我，我爱你……啊……维克托……”  
“我也爱你哦，我的小太阳”  
两根手指把跳蛋拨弄了出来，维克托和勇利都没闲心再去管它是不是落在了地上。勇利解脱似的大口喘气，可紧接着维克托粗大的性器就插了进来，准确的顶上穴道内的敏感点。白浊从勇利的前端射出，溅了两人一身。

射精快感还未消失，插进来的性器就开始快速的一阵猛烈的抽插，勇利感到后穴被滚烫粗大的阴茎一下下快速的填满，每次都带出一阵酸麻。而维克托一边狠狠的操动一边用手在勇利翘起的臀部上落下一次次似有似无的拍打，  
“舒服吗？是我比较好还是之前那个小玩具比较好？”  
理智再次被快感湮没，毫无反抗的完全配合着维克托的动作，嘴里也不受控制一般说着维克托想听的情话。  
“呜啊……哈……维克托…比…哈…比较好……”  
“真是个乖孩子。”  
性器狠狠碾过内壁，在勇利感到空虚之前又再次插入，一次次毫不留情的顶入和抽出让勇利几乎感觉到了快感积累过多而造成的失神。  
“维恰…我……我要到了…唔…”  
听到勇利的轻哼后维克托的动作骤然加快起来，手上也开始重新撸动起勇利的性器。随着恋人越来越快的抽动，勇利忍不住在维克托顶上敏感点时再次射了出来。  
射精的快感让勇利忍不住紧缩起后穴，性器被肠壁紧紧环绕的维克托也气息逐渐不稳，终于狠狠地最后抽插几下后射进了勇利体内。  
一股股温热的浊液打在内壁上，多余的精液从穴口溢出滴落，维克托在自己的阴茎再次硬起来之前赶紧移开了视线，转而落在勇利的脸上。  
“勇利？”  
“别说话了……我好累……”  
“七夕快乐哦♡”  
“……你也是////”


End file.
